


Damned Glyphs

by Eonsethyr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Actually those are Sera's lizards, Clumsy Lavellan, F/M, Lizards, Magic, Runes, Sera's prank, Solas' great ideas, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonsethyr/pseuds/Eonsethyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silayne Lavellan always steps on glyphs, even after she carefully examined the terrain, she still manages to step on them. Solas notices this, and wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Glyphs

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a result of my inability to escape glyphs that mages cast on the ground. I tried! Maker how I tried, but eventually I always stepped on them... So I was really frustrated and decided to write this. You can also read it on my tumblr, eonsethyr. Hope you enjoy :)

"Shit shit shit shit"

"What is it, lethallan?" Solas quickly asked before he turned to face Inquisitor Silayne Lavellan.

"My armor's got fire on it! Put it out!" she shouted.

Oh, there she was - her eyes wide open, hands hastily patting her hips and the tips of her leathers where he saw flames latching onto her. It wasn't a big flame, but rather just a few small tails seemingly playing around with each other. Nonetheless, Silayne was all shaking and obviously distressed. Without much thought, he drew his powers and cast a simple frost spell just powerful enough to extinguish the fire.

Silayne let out a deep sigh of relief when the cool effect of the spell reached her. "Thank you, Solas."

He nodded, and smiled when she went to search the mages' corpses. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure... It must've been a fire bolt or something." she said, not really paying attention to what it could've been. What mattered is that she's not aflame anymore, and that the mage is dead.

"Hmm... Perhaps."

* * *

She moved gracefully, he noted, her legs and arms shifting as though she was dancing. Daggers flew so fast it was all a blur, but still her steps remained steady and careful. It was pleasing to look at her strength and beauty, and Solas knew he won't be able to keep his admiration of the Inquisitor hidden for much longer.

The mage Silayne was currently fighting had no chance against her attacks, but then - seemingly out of nowhere, ice burst out of the soft Hinterland grass and threw the rogue to her back.

Solas grimaced and in an instant shot the mage with a freeze spell, covering him in ice. Barely a second later, Sera's arrow flew right into the apostate's head and shattered it in a thousand little crystals. She stuck her tongue out towards him, to which he responded with a groan.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked when he approached Silayne who was still laying on the ground.

"'Course she's alright! Those magic-pissing idiots got what they deserve!" Sera shotued, her eyebrows meshed together.

"Sera, calm down, I'm fine." she said. She reached up and gently touched Solas' hand.

He flinched at the sensation of her warm, yet slightly calloused skin -a result of her duelist training - gripping his long fingers. After a moment or two, he squeezed her hand and pulled her up from the ground. Once she was standing, her fingers still lingered in his for a few second, but it felt much longer for both of them.

"Ugh, I knew you two were rolling together in your _elfiness_!"

Before Silayne had the time to blush, Solas intervened and said, "It seems like you accidentally stepped onto a glyph, and thus activated the spell."

She cleared her throat. "Well, at least now I know what exactly happened."

"I could show you later how glyphs work, if you are interested." he suggested.

"I'd like that." she smiled, and even though she wanted to stop it, her cheeks darkened a bit against her will.

Sera frowned. "So they're ignoring me?" she thought, and smirked when she gazed to Solas' direction. "Oh you're gonna get it, egg-head."

* * *

After a few days of rest, Silayne returned to the Hinterlands. The apostate lair was found out, and it needed to be dealt with. Approaching Witchwood, she was careful to look upon the ground to check for some symbols or strange colors. Since Solas warned her against the glyphs, she had been more observant of where she stepped on... but it didn't always work out.

Her gaze was then interrupted as she heard a lightning bolt fly towards her. She swiftly rolled to the side as to escape the hit, and then - crack! _Oh not again._

Ice spikes grew from the ground, one hitting her stomach and the other nearly impaling her arm had she not flinched and moved it away. A dozen curses escaped her mouth, both in Dalish and human tongue. Thankfully, she recovered quickly, and vengefully lashed on the mage.

In truth, Solas was amused by this. Inquisitor Lavellan is an extremely skilled woman, and the facts that she had brought down a dragon and walked through the swamp full of undead confirmed that. But despite her agility and endurance, she couldn't escape a glyph?

It was interesting how even Iron Bull, while rushing off into battle like a madman with his maul, managed not to step on any. Even though she may deny it all she likes, he saw her many times walking right into the trap.

So that is why he ought to help her.

"Da'len!" he called. "Stand still!"

"Why?" she asked, turning around to face him.

To answer, he simply opened the bag he was carrying and gently put it down on the grass. Her eyes widened when she saw small, green scaly creatures get out of it and quickly crawl all over the ground.

"Hey! Those are my lizards!" Sera yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yes, but you gave them to me by _kindly_ leaving them in _my bed_."

"Admit it, egg-head, that one was funny!"

He sighed. "Only to you, Sera."

Lizards were soon proved to be helpful as they activated the glyphs in front of Silayne. As soon as the ground they stepped on seemed to change and shift, they ran to the other side, escaping the impact and moved on to another glyph.

Now without a worry, Silayne lashed out, her movements uninterrupted as she attacked the mage in close combat. Then she rolled to dodge the fire bolt, and disappeared from their view points just to appear again with a stab through their stomachs or a kick behind their knees. Soon, she was done, helped by Solas' spells and Sera's arrows.

"Solas, this was your plan - it's working!" Silayne exclaimed, her lips curving in to a big smile.

His mouth pulled upwards as well. He was pleased to see the relief in her eyes, and the fact that he was responsible for making her feel better, only made the pleasure better.

Sera, however, was not as positive. She crouched and pulled up one lizard, holding it in her hands. "I still think you're made for more exciting things than this..."  And then she smirked. _Time to see what Bull thinks when he finds lizards in his breeches... If he'll have any breeches, yeah?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zero lizards were killed that day ˄_˄


End file.
